babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
May the Best Taz Win
'May the Best Taz Win '''is episode 10 of Season 1. Plot ''In their attempts to convince Lola to join their own teams, the boys get competitive during their game of Badminton. Summary Outside Lola plays badmiton with herself while the boys watch. Seeing them she asks which one would to have her on the time, and both sets of boys want her to join them; Bugs and Tweety versus Sylvester and Daffy. They are well-aware she will end up picking Bugs' team, leaving them with Taz- who is more interested in goofing off. Its then Daffy decides to try to sway Lola, with both Teams offering her their shirts. Daffy attempts to persuade Lola before sending Sylvester in with a large amount of items. She starts to consider it, only for Bugs and Tweety to come into the room with their own items. Daffy is shocked by the huge amount of items Bugs and Tweety has managed to accumulate and quickly Lola seems to have made up her mind. Daffy attempts to beg her, and they continue to offer her items, such as roller skates, a baseball glove, a hockey stick, set of pucks, a bike, and a trike with training wheels. Daffy ups the anti by offering a toy to add onto the trike, but Bugs wins Lola in the end by offering to change the team name for her. With that the team heads outside to play. While Daffy cries over realizing they already lost, the boys watch as Taz accidentally steps onto a remote of a toy and chases it around. This causes Daffy to realize they may just have a shot in winning after all. Eventually they start to play, with Daffy claiming they will win and shows everyone the remote control. He demonstrates how Taz follows the electronic toy and is able to serve and hit the birdy- but Bugs claim this is unfair of Daffy. He refuses to stop however, and quickly Lola attempts to keep up with it. It's then the batteries suddenly give out in the remote; causing Daffy a great deal of stress as the other team prepare to let him have it. As Bugs and Tweety convince Lola to hurry up and let the other team have it she realizes that something is wrong. She serves the ball, causing the four boys to get tangled in the net and runs over to free them before joining Taz. She tells them that in their competitive attitudes, nobody won in the end, only Taz. He was the only one of them who played for fun, and soon the others realize she has a point. Lola apologizes for what she did and refuses to be on either teams, asking that they focus on having fun instead of getting carried away. They ask her which team she'd like to be on again, but Lola suggests they join Taz, and together everyone resumes their game of Badminton, running around on both sides and just having a good time. Quotes *Bugs: Go Lola! Bash that Birdy! *Tweety: Oh! What a terrible thing to say! Lesson After watching Taz, Lola helps the boys learn that because they got so competitive, they missed out on having fun and that winning isn't everything. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1